eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 44 - Sansa III
Sansa III ist das vierundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark und Jeyne Pool wundern sich, warum Eddard Stark nicht Loras Tyrell in den Westen schickt, um Ser Gregor Clegane zu töten. Am nächsten Tag eröffnet Eddard Sansa, dass er sie und Arya zurück nach Winterfell schicken wird. Sansa beschwert sich, weil sie immer noch an ihre Hochzeit mit Joffrey Baratheon glaubt. Sie denkt, dass er ganz anders ist als sein Vater König Robert Baratheon und ihm eines Tages wunderschöne Kinder mit goldenen Haaren schenken wird. Diese Bemerkung bringt Eddard hinter das Geheimnis von Jon Arryns Tod. Synopsis Sansa und Jeyne unterhalten sich Sansa Stark macht sich am Abend des Tages, an dem ihr Vater Eddard Stark die Gruppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion losgeschickt hat, um Ser Gregor Clegane zu richten, Jeyne Pool gegenüber Gedanken darüber, warum er nicht den in ihren Augen so galanten Ser Loras Tyrell in den Westen geschickt hat. Sansa glaubt, dass ihr Vater in letzter Zeit wegen seines Beines mürrisch gestimmt sei. Sie stellt sich vor, dass es wie in einer Legende ausgesehen hätte, wenn der heldenhafte Ser Loras das Monster Gregor erschlagen hätte. Sansa erzählt, wie sie das am Nachmittag schon Septa Mordane gefragt habe und wie diese einfach nur erwiderte, dass Sansa die Entscheidungen ihres Vaters nicht in Frage zu stellen habe. Dann war Petyr Baelish hinzugetreten, der sie offenbar belauscht hatte. Er sagte, dass die ein oder andere Entscheidung Eddards ruhig ein bisschen Zweifel gebrauchen könne, schließlich sei Sansa genauso weise wie liebreizend. Sansa hatte nicht gewusst, ob er sich über sie lustig macht. Er fragte sie, warum sie Ser Loras geschickt hätte, und ihr fiel nichts besseres ein, als von Helden und Monstern zu erzählen. Kleinfinger lächelte milde und sagte ihr, dass das Leben leider keine Heldengeschichte sei und dass sie das eines Tages selbst erleben werde, dann strich er ihr zärtlich die Wange. Sansa ist diese Begegnung immer noch so peinlich, dass sie Jeyne davon nicht erzählt. Jeyne findet, dass Eddard den Henker des Königs Ser Ilyn Payn hätte schicken sollen, aber Sansa sagt, dass er wie ein zweites Monster sei. Dann führt Jeyne ihre Bewunderung für den ebenso galanten wie hübschen Lord Beric aus. Sansa pflichtet ihr bei, denkt aber bei sich, dass dieser schon so furchtbar alt sei: fast 22. Dann erzählt sie, dass sie geträumt hätte, Joffrey Baratheon hätte den weißen Hirschen erlegt, wegen dem die Jagdgesellschaft des Königs im Königswald unterwegs war. Eigentlich hatte sie das gar nicht geträumt, sondern sich eher gewünscht, aber so klingt es besser, wie sie findet. In ihrem Herzen ist Joffrey ein so viel besserer Mensch als sein trunkenhafter Vater. Da in den Liedern die Ritter niemals die magischen Tiere töten, die sie jagen, sondern sie nur berühren, fragt Jeyne, ob Joffrey in Sansas Traum auch so gehandelt habe, aber Sansa erzählt, dass er den Hirschen mit einem goldenen Pfeil getötet hätte, da sie weiß, dass er gerne tötet - Tiere jedenfalls. Sie glaubt nicht, dass Joffrey etwas mit dem Tod von Jory Cassel oder den anderen beiden Stark-Männern Heward und Wyl zu tun hat, sondern allein sein böser Onkel Jaime Lennister. Sansa weiß, dass ihr Vater immer noch zornig ist wegen der Toten, aber sie denkt auch, dass es falsch ist, Joffrey dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Für sie ist das so, als würde man sie für etwas bestrafen, dass Arya getan hat. Dabei fällt Jeyne auf, dass sie Arya am Nachmittag gesehen hat, wie sie auf ihren Händen lief. Beide fragen sich, warum Arya so etwas überhaupt macht. Als nächstes erzählt Sansa Hofgeschichten: Yoren, ein Mann der Nachtwache, war am Hof erschienen und hatte um mehr Männer für die Mauer gebeten. Er hatte ungepflegt ausgesehen und hatte gestunken, was Sansa nicht gefallen hat, denn sie stellte sich die Männer der Nachtwache eher so vor wie ihren Onkel Benjen Stark. Wenn an der Mauer alle so wären wie Yoren, dann hatte sie Mitleid mit Jon Schnee. Sansa erzählt weiter, dass ihr Vater gefragt hatte, ob sich ein Ritter der Nachtwache anschließen wolle, aber niemand hatte sich gemeldet, so durfte Yoren ein paar Gefangene aus den Kerkern des Königs mitnehmen. Später meldeten sich dann noch zwei Brüder und freie Ritter aus den Dornischen Marschen, die sich in den Dienst des Königs stellen wollen. Jeyne langweilen diese Geschichten und sie fragt nach Zitronenkeksen. Sie finden keine in der Küche, dafür aber einen Rest Erdbeerkuchen und essen ihn auf den Stufen einer Treppe, wobei sie sich Geheimnisse erzählen. Sansa frühstückt mit Eddard und Arya Am nächsten Morgen erwacht sie und tritt ans Fenster, von wo sie beobachten kann, wie Lord Beric Dondarrion gerade im Aufbruch ist. Sie tragen die Banner von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund, Haus Stark und Haus Dondarrion vorne weg und Sansa fühlt sich wieder an ihre Heldenlieder erinnert. Selbst die Männer aus Winterfell kommen ihr besonders edel vor. Sie bemerkt, wie hübsch Alyn in der Rüstung neben Lord Beric aussieht Neben Lord Beric und Alyn reiten hierbei mit: Ser Gladden Wyld, Thoros von Myr und Lord Lothar Mallery, siehe: II-Eddard I sowie Harwin, siehe: V-Arya II und Edric Dayn als Lord Berics Knappe, siehe: V-Arya VI. . Nachdem die Männer ausgezogen sind, wirkt der Turm der Hand leerer als je zuvor, sodass Sansa sich sogar auf Arya freut, die sie beim Frühstück trifft. Arya fragt, wo all die Männer seien und ob ihr Vater sie losgeschickt hätte, um Jaime Lennister zu jagen, aber Sansa seufzt nur und erklärt ihr, dass sie Ser Gregor Cleganes Kopf wollen. Sie fragt die Septa unverhohlen, was mit dessen Kopf geschieht, wenn er hingerichtet worden ist, aber Mordane rügt sie, dass das kein Thema für ein Frühstück sei. Arya ist empört, dass man nicht Jaime jagt, schließlich habe dieser Jory, Heward und Wyl umgebracht. Außerdem habe Sandor Clegane Mycah getötet, dafür gehöre ihm auch der Kopf abgeschlagen, findet sie. Sansa erwidert, dass das nicht dasselbe sei, weil Mycah angeblich Joffrey angegriffen habe, was Arya dau bringt, sie eine Lügnerin zu nennen. Sansa stellt provozierend fest, dass wenn sie einmal Königin sein wird, Arya es nicht mehr wagen wird, so mit ihr zu reden, sondern sie mit "Eure Hoheit" anreden wird. Arya wirft ihr eine Blutorange an den Kopf und macht sich über sie lustig. Sansa ist außer sich vor Wut, insbesondere als sie merkt, dass ihr feines Seidenkleid nun ruiniert ist. Sie herrscht Arya an, dass sie nicht ihren Schattenwolf Lady, sondern Arya hätten töten sollen nach dem Vorfall am Trident siehe: I-Sansa I. . Nun greift die Septa ein und schickt beide auf ihr Zimmer, was Sansa wiederum ungerecht findet. Stolz schreitet sie hinaus, ohne zu weinen, denn Königinnen weinen auch nicht. Auf ihrem Zimmer schreit sie, dass sie Arya hasse, reisst sich die schmutzigen Kleider vom Leib und weint sich auf ihrem Bett in den Schlaf. Eddard eröffnet seinen Plan, Sansa und Arya nach Winterfell zurückzuschicken Gegen Mittag weckt sie die Septa, weil ihr Vater sie sehen möchte. Sansa merkt, dass sie von Lady geträumt hat, kann sich aber nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern. Sie trifft ihren Vater im Solar, wie er über ein dickes Buch Es ist das Buch über die Stammbäume der Hohen Häuser von Groß-Maester Malleon. gebeugt sitzt. Er bittet sie freundlich, sich neben ihn zu setzen, während die Septa Arya holen geht. Als sie eintreffen, bittet Eddard die Septa, mit seinen Töchter allein sprechen zu dürfen. Sofort beginnt Sansa, sich zu rechtfertigen, weil Arya angefangen habe. Sie wirft ihr vor, dass sie Alles verderben wolle und ihr nichts gönne, bis Eddard ihr scharf sagt, sie solle aufhören. Zu Sansas Verblüffung entschuldigt sich Arya sanft und ehrlich und bietet ihr an, ihr Kleid zu waschen. Sansa bleibt hart und reitet auf dem Kleid herum, das für immer ruiniert sei. Eddard unterbricht sie erneut und sagt, dass er sie nicht hat zu sich kommen lassen, damit sie streiten, sondern um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie beide nach Winterfell zurückgeschickt werden würden. Nun reklamieren beide, dass sie damit sehr unglücklich seien, und Eddard muss lachen, weil sie dieses eine Mal einer Meinung sind. Sansa insistiert, dass sie nichts Falsches getan habe und dass er doch einfach nur Arya wegschicken solle. Eddard erklärt ihnen, dass er sie nicht fortschicke als Bestrafung, sondern um sie zu schützen: Drei Starkmänner seien direkt in der Stadt niedergemacht worden, und der König habe nichts besseres zu tun, als auf die Jagd zu gehen. Die Stadt sei nicht mehr sicher für sie. Arya fragt ängstlich, ob sie Syrio Forel mitnehmen könnten, was Sansa wiederum sauer macht, denn sie versteht nicht, was an diesem dämlichen Tanzlehrer so wichtig sei. Sie fasst allen Mut zusammen und offeriert Eddard, dasss sie nicht heimkehren könne, weil sie Prinz Joffrey heiraten wolle, da sie ihn über alles liebe, so wie Naerys Targaryen Prinz Aemon den Drachenitter oder Jonquil Ser Florian geliebt habe. Sie wolle seine Königin werden und ihm Kinder schenken. Eddard widerspricht und sagt, dass er sie bei Zeiten mit einem richtigen Edelmann vermählen werde, Joffrey sei nicht der, für den sie ihn hält. Sansa erwidert stur, dass sie nur Joffrey wolle und ihm eines Tages einen blonden König schenken werde, die so stolz wie der Löwe und so mutig wie der Wolf seien. Arya sagt, dass Joffrey kein Löwe, sondern ein Hirsch sei und außerdem ein Lügner und Feigling. Sansa schreit sie an, dass Joffrey kein bisschen wie sein Vater, der Säuferkönig sei! In diesem Moment fällt es Eddard wie Schuppen von den Augen dass nämlich die blonden Kinder Cerseis nicht von Robert sein können, da all seine Bastarde Robert sehr stark ähneln. ! Fast schon beiläufig schickt er nach der Septa, um die Mädchen wegzuschicken. Er sagt, dass sie per Schiff nach Hause fahren würden, da der Königsweg nicht mehr sicher sei. Syrio könne mitkommen, falls er einverstanden sei, aber die Mädchen sollen niemandem etwas sagen. Für Sansa bricht eine Welt zusammen, als die Septa sie zu ihrem Zimmer führt. Arya versucht aufrichtig, sie zu trösten, aber Sansa beschimpft sie und sagt, sie sei genaus so haarig und dumm und hässlich wie Hodor. Dann stürmt sie in ihr Zimmer und verrammelt ihre Tür. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 05